powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiaki Tani
is of the Shinkengers. He serves in the next generation after his widowed father. Biography Shinkenger Unlike Ryunosuke, Chiaki initially has no interest in being Takeru’s vassal. He is weaker than the others and seen as immature and a rebel because he abandoned his training early and would rather hang out at the local game center than restart his training. He is a big Tekken fan as he often plays Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion. Regardless of his short temper, he is cheerful and honest. In battle, Chiaki often uses tricks to gain the upper hand against Gedoshu. As Chiaki and Kotoha are the youngest members of the Shinkengers,The Abusive KingSwitched Lives they share a strong bond; several episodes focus on their friendship. In episode 6, Chiaki becomes upset that Kotoha readily believes that she is stupid and accidentally hurts her feelings when he scolds her for it. He later apologizes for his outburst, and Kotoha confesses that she likes how he is straightforward. Since then, Chiaki and Kotoha have become close, each trying to cheer up the other in times of stress; this is most evident when Chiaki draws cat whiskers on Takeru's face (when Takeru's soul was trapped in a beckoning cat statue) to make Kotoha laugh. Chiaki, out of the Shinkengers, is shaken the most by theft of Kotoha's soul. In a brash move, he attempts to recover it, by demanding the Ayakashi come out of the Sanzu River with his sword. When a friend of Genta's shows an interest in Kotoha in episode, Chiaki is uncomfortable with the idea. Aside from Kotoha, Chiaki is also good friends with Genta as they are both free spirited young men. Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger The Shinkengers come to the scene where they believed the Gedoshu were ransacking the city, but instead face the Gaiark. Although the Shinkengers are confused, they still fought the Gaiark. But while the Shinkengers were fighting, Sosuke Esumi, Go-On Red, appears, and defeats the Gaiark for them. Chiaki and the rest of the Shinkengers weren't able to fight for long as Sosuke's mach-speed fighting interfered with everyone. Although the Shinkengers found Sosuke and his companion Bomper, suspicious, they invite them to the Shiba mansion. Meanwhile, in the Sanzu River, the Gedoshu meet the Chief of Pollution Bacchiido, a Gaiark who wants to unite all worlds under Gaiark World. To do so, he created a device in the human world that can pollute all worlds, called Bacchirium Plant. He reveals that to finish the device, he needs water from the Sanzu River. He planned to transport the water with his ability to cross dimensions. Dokoku, learning that using the Bacchirium Plant, he can increase the Sanzu River, allied with Bacchiido, and summons a Gedoshu, Homurakogi. However, Bacchiido asked for three more members, who turned out to be the three Pollution President Batcheed: Yogostein, Kegalesia, Kitaneidas, who, after previously been defeated by the Go-Ongers and Yogoshimacritein, lived at the bottom of the Sanzu River. When Sosuke and Bomper arrive at the Shiba Mansion, Bomper reveals that Bacchiido created a device that can pollute all the worlds somewhere in the Human World, called Bacchirium Plant. He also reveals that the Go-Ongers fought and lost to Bacchiido in Gunman World, and in consequence, all got separated in different worlds. Sosuke and Bomper were forced back to the Human World. The Engines were trying to find the rest of the Go-Ongers. So, Sosuke planned to destroy Bacchirium plant once the Go-Ongers and Engines reunite, and asked the Shinkengers to help. Takeru declined due to Sosuke's amateur way of fighting while wasting too much energy and thinking lightly about battle. Later, Chiaki commented that Takeru didn't have to be so cold to Sosuke. Goseiger vs. Shinkenger To be added Gokaiger Legend War Months after wiping out the last of the Gedoshu, Chiaki fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. 199 Hero Great Battle Chiaki appeared in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle alongside fellow Shinkenger Genta Umemori as part of the 35th anniversary team and he was the one who informed the Goseigers after the battle that all the teams had lost their powers. Both he and Genta appeared to the Gokaigers to support them; even though the Shinkenger Greater Power had previously been granted by Kaoru. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Chiaki and his teammates received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Go-Ongers, Gorengers (bar Akarenger), and Goseigers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Chiaki, alongside his team (Shinken Gold and Princess Shinken Red were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Ironically, the Shinkengers were acquainted with the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa Kadoya, also known as Kamen Rider Decade, having encountered him before when he visited their world. Super Hero Taisen Z The five-man Shinkenger team was part of a force of Sentai and Rider reinforcements led by Akarenger and that came to assist the Sentai and Riders of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, the Shinkengers appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Shinken Green appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Chiaki joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Acrobat Team, but didn’t get to participate in the competition because his team was eliminated after losing the first round against Land, Sea, Air Team. Family Personality Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross Shinken Green appears with his team in Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green: to be added :Chiaki Tani/Super Shinken Green: to be added :Chiaki Tani/Hyper Shinken Green: to be added Super Shinken Green (Dice-O).jpg|Super Shinken Green as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Hyper Shinken Green (Dice-O).jpg|Hyper Shinken Green as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Shinken Green is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his Super Shinkenger form being available as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars Shinken Green appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Samurai Sentai Shinkenger in Super Sentai Legend Wars.png|thumb|Shinkenger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Shinken Green As , Chiaki is the and can use the Inromaru by itself to become or with the Kyoryumaru to become . - Super Mode= Origami *Kuma Origami *Kabuto Origami *Ushi Origami **MouGyuuDaiOh Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Super MouGyuu Bazooka **Super Shinkenmaru ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Secret Analysis Case Inromaru **MouGyuu Bazooka Appearances: Episodes 27 & Goseiger vs. Shinkenger - Hyper Mode= Origami *Kuma Origami *Kabuto Origami *Kyoryu Origami Arsenal *Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone *Secret Disks *Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Kyoryu Maru Appearances: Episode 48 - Forest Animal= This form of Shinken Green appeared in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Returns: Special Act when the Shinkengers became the "Forest Animal Sentai Shinkenger" within Ryunosuke's revolving lantern illusion. }} Legend Sentai Devices : A card that initiates the transformation from Gosei Angel to Super Goseiger. Unlike the other Gosei Cards, the activation call for this card is "Super Tensou!". In Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, this card was used by Gosei Black to allow Shinken Green to become a Super Shinkenger without using the Inromaru. - Ranger Key= The is Chiaki Tani's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The Shinken Green Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as Shinken Green. It was also used by Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) on one occasion. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers in their fight with Action Commander Shikabanen and his Zangyack force. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers in their fight with Deratsueigar of the Imperial Guard. *To free Joe, Luka, and Ahim of their chains after managing to transform despite being chained himself from Basco. *When the Gokaigers became the Shinkengers to take down Action Commander Osogain's Zugormin. *Joe became Shinken Green part of an all-green change to defeat a duo of Dogormin. He did a sword combo attack with Gai (Shurikenger). After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Chiaki received his key and became Shinken Green once more. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Chiaki Tani is portrayed by , who reprised his role in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. As Shinken Green, his suit actor was , his sub was . In the Legend War depicted in episode 1 of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, Shinken Green was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In the video game Super Sentai Battle: Ranger Cross, Shinken Green was voiced by , who also voiced Makyuria of Devil Jark. *In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, Shinken Green was portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. *In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, Shinken Green was voiced by and portrayed by an unidentified suit actor. http://ameblo.jp/t-pro-studio/entry-11537578960.html Notes *He is the only Shinkenger of the main team to be a legend in Gokaiger. **He is also the first Green Ranger to appear as a legend. *He shares some similarities with Masumi Inou/Bouken Black: **They wish to surpass their Red Rangers, which leads to their rivalry. **They refer to their Pink Rangers as their "big sisters". **They care deeply about their Yellow Rangers. **Unlike Masumi, he is not an anti-hero. Appearances episode 24, **''Act 21: The Father and Son Bears'' ** episode 25, **''Act 22: Lord Butler'' **''Act 23: The Rampaging Gedoushu'' **''Act 24: The True Samurai Combination'' **''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger the Movie: The Fateful War'' **''Act 25: The Dream World'' **''Act 26: Decisive Match Number One'' **''Act 27: Switched Lives'' **''Act 28: The Lantern Samurai'' **''Act 29: The Runaway Lantern'' **''Act 30: The Manipulated Academy'' **''Act 31: The Kyoryu Origami'' **''Act 32: The Ushi Origami'' **''Act 33: The Great Bull King'' **''Act 34: Fatherly Love, Girlish Innocence'' **''Act 35: Eleven Origami All Combination'' ** Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!! **''Act 36: The Curry Samurai'' **''Act 37: The Epic Glue Battle'' **''Act 38: The Gunnery Showdown'' **''Act 39: The Very Urgent First Aid Emergency'' **''Act 40: The Honorable Leader Heads to the Front Lines'' **''Act 41: The Sent Words'' **''Act 42: Two Centuries' Ambition'' **''Act 43: One Last Sword'' **''The Return of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Special Act'' **''Act 44: The Eighteenth Head of the Shiba House'' **''Act 45: The Impersonator'' **''Act 46: The Showdown Clash'' **''Act 47: Bonds'' **''Act 48: The Final Great Decisive Battle'' **''Closing Act: The Samurai Squadron is Eternal' * Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle **''Ep. 40: The Future is the Past'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also & Power Rangers Super Samurai *Cameron Watanabe - The first Green Ranger to be a samurai. References External links *Shinken Green at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Super Shinken Green at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Hyper Shinken Green at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Shinken Green at the Dice-O Wiki **Super Shinken Green at the Dice-O Wiki **Hyper Shinken Green at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai Green Category:Ranger Legend Category:Shinkengers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Earth-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Samurai-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Sentai Rod-users Category:Sentai Anti-Heroes Category:Characters portrayed by Masaru Ōbayashi